


Wolves Seek a Den

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [66]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron and Spencer head back to Mars because the House of Wolves are acting up again.





	Wolves Seek a Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Aaron was shocked to find himself called to meet with the Vanguard. There was no message to have any of the rest of the fireteam, not even Spencer brought in with him, but Aaron didn't find it that odd. If it were just a mission being given to them, they wouldn't need the whole team.

"We received this message late last night and spent the evening and this morning discussing who to send," Ikora Rey said as Aaron got near their table. Ikora waved her hand at Cayde-6 who hit play.

"Reef different, now. Petra mauled by grief, loss of her Queen. Same for House Wolves. Banner is torn, Kell is dead. And so, they seek a cave to call home. Fallen Houses must hunt, prowl, scavenge, defend. House Devils has Earth. House Winter has Venus. And now Wolves claim Mars. Cabal will not be pleased."

"Variks has been set as Regent-Commander's second in command. The minor ruling council that Venj has set up has declared this finally. It's been a long time coming, but we are pleased that the Reef is settling down." Zavala didn't look pleased at all, but Aaron figured that as a military man he had hoped that it would take longer for the Reef to get settled.

"Even though Variks did not ask for you and Guardian Reid, you are who we are choosing to send. You have the most impact on them, and you will be less seen as an invader." Cayde's tone was soft and gentle, something that spoke to why he was choosing to send Spencer.

"Not Prentiss?"

"She's with Rossi on the far side of the system looking into something for me. Morgan and JJ are re-conning a resurgence of Hive in the Cosmodrome. We don't want to pull them unless we have to. I know you two just got back from a milk run on taking care of some Fallen who tried to make a run on the wall around the City." Ikora gave a small smile that said it would be the perfect out if they did not want to head out again.

"We are both ready and more than willing to head to Mars." Aaron knew that it was past time for them to head out on more extended missions. They had been back in the City for a while after Oryx's death, and the would-be-King Malok's. Jack was more settled, and Luna and Helo had stopped going around with them everywhere. Though Luna was still wandering around with Spencer more often than not. Aaron figured that Spencer talked to her about Mara because even though Aaron would never share secrets, sometimes you just needed to talk at someone instead of having them talk back. Aaron had done that with Helo and Luna a lot when the Iron Lords had been losing friend after friend fighting SIVA. It was hard to accept back then, and Aaron's friends had been some of the first to go, so he had been left with few to talk to. Luna and Helo had been what had kept him sane throughout it all.

"Good. Variks will lead your mission as soon as you land on Mars. G.A.R.C.I.A. will be given the coordinates sent with Variks' transmission." Zavala looked down at the file that was in front of him, and Aaron knew that he was dismissed.

Aaron gave a little head bow and then turned to leave. He would have to find and collect Spencer from wherever he was. Which wasn't the Crucible and the various spots across the system where it was set up. Spencer had been sticking close to home and not training nearly as much as he used. He still did more than he had before, but it wasn't so much of an obsession anymore. Aaron wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"INCOMING!" someone yelled down the hall that led to the living areas for the Guardians. Aaron ducked to the side and then saw Helo running full tilt the way that Aaron came. The wolf didn't stop, and people started to move again toward Aaron, so that meant that Helo was going somewhere without Luna or Spencer following. Aaron turned and started to follow his wolf.

It took a few minutes to actually catch up to where he could see his wolf and not just the people who were getting out of the way of him. It made it easy to follow him, but Aaron wanted to do more than follow the wake that he made. It was interesting that most of the people in the Tower had stopped fearing the wolves. It had taken a long time, but there were even a few that gave them treats with Aaron and Spencer's permission that is. There was a shader for armor vendor who had issues moving around in cold weather, so Helo helped her carry her wares around to where she set up shop and then again back down to her cart that was left at the base of the Tower. Luna played with a few of the kids that were more rambunctious and needed to be worn out before bed sometimes.

Aaron frowned when he caught up to Helo to find Luna arriving at the same area just a few seconds later, they both started to look around and settled down in the middle of the room with their tails wagging. Helo was the first to bark, and Spencer laughed from behind a box. He stood up and laughed, even more, when Luna jumped up to him and started to lick his face.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Playing hide and seek with them. I hijacked the intercom system and let out a sound that only the wolves can hear and when I am hidden they have to find me."

"They didn't come from the same place."

"No, they wander around and around a certain area where I send them until they hear the signal. It's working well on training them to track in a city area like this. They do well at tracking me when I take them down to the Steppes, and we play around there when another fireteam has cleared the area of Fallen on patrol."

"How have I not known that you were doing this?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. I've not been keeping it from you. I've told you I'm going to train with the wolves, but I assumed you followed me or something the first time as you never asked me more." Spencer dropped to his knees to fawn over the two wolves for a few minutes each before Helo wandered away and then Luna did. "Did we have a mission pop up or something?"

"Yes. We are running a mission for Variks on Mars."

"Interesting. What is happening there that the Reef cares about?" Spencer stood up, pushing up to where his legs were straight while balancing his hands on the floor then unbending from the waist.

"Wolves."

"Again?" Spencer asked. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's go and make sure those fuckers don't ever stick their head up again for fear of us smacking it off."

Getting ready and then the flight from Earth to Mars didn't take much time at all. Aaron wasn't shocked to be dropped by the Ceres in the Valley of the Kings. It was an excellent spot to start a lot of missions as it was a good central location that led to a lot of different places without a lot of travel. Their first dropping point onto the planet sucked as far as that went. It meant a lot of travel time, and Aaron hated it because he hated the war air all over his body as well as the sand what whipped up and seemed to find it's way inside of his armor no matter what. The Valley of the Kings had the best access to the Cabal Base without having to fight through a lot of areas just to get to it.

Spencer was on his Sparrow in seconds, and Aaron followed suit, following behind him so that Spencer would trigger any enemies that were in the area and give Aaron a chance to get things set up on his end. There were a few Cabal near the opening, but they were on the other side of some rocks and too far enough away to get into position to be a bother before they made it to the opening and were in the tunnel.

The tunnel was short and then led into a small rock valley that allowed them to rush through. Spencer knew where they were going as Aaron watched him turn before G.A.R.C.I.A. would have updated the beacon. Mars was one of Spencer's old stomping grounds and a place that Aaron was pretty sure he was happier on than anywhere else in the whole system, outside of maybe in bed with Aaron. Aaron knew that was his preferred place to be, but then Earth was his home. It was where he had made a family with the Iron Lords, and it was where he was making a family with Jack and Spencer. Though if the war ever ended and they were free to move around, if Spencer wanted to go back to Mars to work on Bray Tech and getting it up and running again, Aaron wouldn't say no.

Spencer slowed down as they reached the Trenchworks and Aaron heard weapons fire to tell him why. Aaron got off his Sparrow at the same location that Spencer was stopped at and waited to see what Spencer was going to do when he heard the rapid fire of a machine gun that told him there was a Colossus on the other side of the rocks and shields that were giving them shelter. There were other Cabal firing as he could hear them.

"What do you see G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Aaron asked.

"Phalanxes," GARCIA said.

"Great. So you work on them, and I'll keep the Colossus entertained?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. They might turn to face you as well, and I can get their head's better than if they were focused on me."

"So I'm to be bait as well?" Spencer asked, but he quickly cleared the rock they were behind and start to rush around the corner to where there was more cover, and it hopefully would draw the Phalanx fire toward him.

There was half a dozen of the Phalanxes scattered around, and none of them were paying attention to Aaron. Aaron kept his Sniper Rifle tucked away in GARCIA's storage and instead just kept his Scout Rifle out. Spencer had his swords on his back, but he had his Pulse Rifle ready to use. At the moment he was using it to shoot the Colossus in the face, pissing it off to where it wasn't that focused on anything that wasn't right there in front of it, which meant it wasn't watching Aaron at all.

Aaron found it calming to work on Cabal who sometimes took a lot of concentration to kill with the armor that they wore as compared to Taken, which were easy to kill but were more significant in number.

The Colossus died just seconds after Aaron took out the last of the Phalanxes. It was nice to just be the two of them again for a mission. Aaron liked having a third, especially JJ with all the Taken they had fought, it was nice to have a backup, but Aaron was used to working with Spencer, and he kind of liked it. Still, he wasn't ever going to turn down help when it was given to him.

"Guardians, stop!" Petra called out over the comm. Aaron hadn't even seen her connecting to Variks' feed at all, too focused on the Cabal he was killing. "I'm reading a large platoon of Cabal soldiers just over that ridge!"

Aaron looked up at the ridge to see Cabal dropping in with the use of their jet packs. It was a huge mass of Legionaries. Which wasn't strange but their armor was a little different than usual. Fleet Legionaries, Aaron saw when he looked at them through his scope of his Scout Rifle. Aaron shouldered that and swapped to his Hand Cannon. He felt like a few up close, and personal kills were going to do good for the day. Spencer kept his Pulse Rifle out, firing at any Cabal that got close to them while they got closer to them. There were too many of them to get fully in the fray, but Spencer stayed back to lay down cover fire while Aaron systematically cleaned them all up with single shots to the head with his Hand Cannon. Spencer would up the cover fire when Aaron was working on changing out his ammo. It wasn't the best options, but it was what they had, so they worked with it.

No more Cabal came over the ridge so either there was none left from that platoon or none were willing to come to the slaughter.

"Welcome to the front, Petra. You...are well?" Variks asked.

"Well enough..." There was a very pregnant pause there, and Aaron assumed that they were keeping things close to the vest given that the Vanguard did have an open channel on the comms. "Guardians, you are more or less clear to the base entrance. Stay alert. The legion is mobilizing all across the planet's surface."

"Next up is the Iron Line, and we all know how much they guard it. They are not liking the Fallen trying to horn in on their lands. We understand why no one likes invaders." Spencer checked over his Pulse Rifle and made sure his clips on his person were stocked up. G.A.R.C.I.A. was busy making sure that both of them were ready for the fight that was to come.

"Ready?" Aaron asked when he was done and handed over his leftover rounds to G.A.R.C.I.A.; she swept them up in her transmat beam before disappearing. Spencer's disappeared at near the same time.

No Cabal ambushed them as they came over the ridge and still nothing as they cross the land between there and the opening of the base. There at the base, though the doors opened and Cabal were leaving.

"Centurions and Phalanxes," Spencer said as he got closer to them by using the rocks while Aaron stayed behind. "We will just have to take pot shots until the Phalanxes are taken care of them."

"Agreed." Aaron didn't like it, but it was the best option. The Centurions had shields, and that meant that they were not good to mess with along with the Phalanxes and their physical, metal shields. It would make them slow down but given that the Fallen had not got this far yet, meant that they were going slow. The Cabal was fighting on two fronts, so Aaron wasn't shocked that they were kind of getting everything and the kitchen sink thrown at them. It was interesting to see the Cabal acting kind of manic. They were still rocked by the Taken and now the Fallen trying to take their lands. For once, one of the legions of Darkness understood how Humans felt.

"You are close. They will have your scent now. Be wary." Variks wasn't telling them anything that they didn't already know, but it was nice to know that they were that close to them. Aaron wondered what the Fallen were thinking invading so close to the Iron Line. It was suicide, but it seemed that the Wolves were desperate enough for a suicide run on the Cabal on the one planet that they pretty considered theirs in the whole of the system. The tunnel leading the Iron Line main area was empty, which Aaron wasn't shocked about.

The main room that led to the door for the Iron Line open area was full of Cabal like always, the hodgepodge of what they could throw together to get to the room on time it seemed. It was a little weird until Aaron got a little further inside and saw that a Phalanx wasn't firing at him but at a Dreg up on a high platform.

"There! Clear them out. You can't let them take that base!" Petra nearly yelled over the comms.

"You got it," Spencer said, and he parkoured up the side of the wall using what little there was to land on long enough to jump to the next thing to make it up there with the Fallen. They had found where the Fallen had invaded from, and Aaron was thankful. It meant that they were nearly where they needed to be. From here out it just be just Fallen with maybe a small smattering of Cabal as the Cabal tried to take back their base without letting them focus on the Fallen and then try and take them out. It wasn't a standard strategy for any of the enemies of Darkness, they seemed to hate each other as much as they hated the Guardians, and they didn't make good decisions because of it.

There was little to do after the Fallen and Cabal were wiped out of the room except for move on. However, before Aaron could get to the door, he saw movement but not something just rushing across his eyes but a Stealth Vandal.

Spencer was there with one of his swords in hand, taking the Stealth Vandals head off. Tracer Shanks started to flood out of the door to surround them and work on killing them. Aaron settled on one knee with his Scout Rifle and picked them off before scanning the room with his naked eyes to see if more were setting up anywhere else.

"Get up top and be my eyes," Spencer said.

Aaron agreed as there were too much machinery and other such things in the room that would block them from having anything close to a line of sight to the whole room without one of them being up top. Spencer was good with sniping if he had the time to set up his shots, but this would be rapid fire with quick thinking, and that was Aaron's go to. Aaron found an excellent place that didn't allow anything to come up behind him, but it did the front and one side. The other side was cave wall, so he was safe. It would give him a good look at the area that Spencer seemed content to stay in. If Spencer moved, Aaron would have to switch side, and it would open up his behind. He would do it if needed to protect Spencer because he could set up his GARCIA to watch his back like that. He didn't like doing it as then she focused too much there and not enough anywhere else, and that could spell danger but if Spencer's GARCIA kept a good eye out it would all be very good.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Go." Aaron watched as Spencer started to go after the Dregs that were crawling all over the upper areas beside where Aaron was. With his Sidearm in one hand and Svet in the other. It made for quick killing of a lot of the Dreg and even a few Vandals. Aaron saw another benefit as it drew out the Stealth Vandals that were hiding around the room. That made Aaron very pleased. He swapped to Patience and Time, watching for the telltale disruption that signified that the Vandals were moving around. Aaron took out three of them with headshots. A few more showed themselves to Spencer, but he got a few good swipes in to drop the stealth shields, and Aaron killed them.

It was the symmetry of moments like that always made Aaron feel full of awe at how well they worked together. There was never a lot of discussion of what they were going to do, what they needed each other to do; they just knew. While Spencer didn't worship the Traveler, Spencer did revere it, and Aaron could understand why those that worshiped the Traveler did. He didn't need to worship anything. It had never served him when he had been growing up. Nothing had saved him from his father until Haley had found him. Even then it wasn't the best thing in the world to Aaron; he was now fighting a war that seemed endless when he could have just never woke up again and never known what happened to humanity after. He would have never known what his father did. There was bliss in the ignorance that death gave Humans when they didn't come back. The bliss of never seeing this war-torn future.

"Is that all of them?" Spencer asked as he turned in a slow circle, his chest heaving while trying to draw his breath.

"I think that it is," Aaron said. He looked around a little closer, especially with the sight on his Sniper Rifle. There was no distortion and heard no call out from the Dregs or the sound of their grenades landing near them. It was strange but not too strange as the Fallen couldn't commit to holding this if it got to be too much and with them and the Cabal working the area it was understandable that they would retreat to hold what they could hold.

"HOTCH!" GARCIA yelled and then seconds later a Stealth Vandal jumped toward Spencer. Spencer parried the blow from the sword and shot it in the gut a few times before he was able to step back enough to shoot it in the head.

"Or not. These guys must have been moving slower.

A few more Stealth Vandals dropped down to work on killing them. Not all of them had swords but instead were carrying Shrapnel Launchers which Spencer was able to dodge while Aaron worked on the Elder Vandals that had come out of the rocks to work on killing them. It was strange to see such a last-ditch effort on taking them out here where they were. It would have been better to get them in the open where it would be easier to work on them from a distance and from up close.

More Elder Vandals crawled out of whatever hole in the darkness they were hiding in, and Aaron went down to their level to work on taking them out with his Scout Rifle. They were moving too much to allow for him to snipe them well at all and even though ammo was not scarce, he hated wasting it.

By the time that the Vandals of various varieties stopped coming out of the darkness around the room, Aaron and Spencer were on the top part of the large ramp that led to where they needed to go next.

"Very nice, Guardians," Petra said solemnly. "And...thank you for giving me something else to think about. She never would've said it out loud, but...the Queen respected you a great deal."

"As do I. Wolves here broken, but still more remain. Will continue to track and look for signs of new leader...new Kell."

"You mean that they have moved on from here?"

"Yes, Wolves had run and hide. Like the cowards they are," Variks said.

"Then we will hole up here somewhere. I am sure I can find a place for us to slip into."

"Do that. We will be in touch."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
